MySims Fanon: Desolation
|publisher=Electronic Arts |released=Unknown |genre=Adventure Strategy |modes=Story Mode |ratings=ESRB - E10+ |platforms= |media=Discs |maincol=rgb(255,255,255); background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(229,229,229,1) 100%); background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(229,229,229,1))); background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(229,229,229,1) 100%); background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(229,229,229,1) 100%); background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(229,229,229,1) 100%); background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(229,229,229,1) 100%) |bgcolor=#24a6ea }} MySims Fanon: Desolation is an action video game for the Wii U, Woo, Nobis and NATES. The game features many users of the MySims and MySims Fanon wikis, all working towards different goals, ultimately fighting together as a team. The game is a pseudo-sequel to MySims Fanon 2: Their Eyes Were Watching Money and MySims Fanon: The Game. Story Opening transcripts: MySims Fanon: Desolation/Part 0 MySims Fanon: Desolation/Part 1'' MySims Fanon: Desolation/Part 2'' MySims Fanon: Desolation/Part 3'' MySims Fanon: Desolation/Part 4'' MySims Fanon: Desolation/Part 5'' Adventurers Agents Antagonists Astronauts Sorcerers Finale Gameplay MySims Fanon: Desolation features an open-world mission gameplay system, similar to the Super Mario series. In the game, players must select from one of the characters available within a mission, and must complete an objective to earn a clue, the game's main collectible. Players can also return to a previous level, and unlock extras using characters unavailable during the original play through, similar to the LEGO video game series. Within the parts, players must also use unique moves to combat enemies that appear in the game. Agents specialise in hand-to-hand combat, adventurers use close combat weapons, astronauts use futuristic weapons, and sorcerers use their magic powers. Players can also upgrade characters, by unlocking new weapons by completing levels. Bosses Each group contains their own enemies and bosses, which come together at Stonehenge in the climax of the game. Each enemy group is controlled by a boss which is fought at the end of their missions. *'King Amuran' is a cursed mummy, and the final ruler of Egypt. He is fought during the Adventurers story and uses various sand and ground-based attacks. Amuran resembles a zombie wrapped in bandages, making him look somewhat like a mummy. He wears an Ankh necklace around his neck, and has a very large body. He stands at over 10ft tall, and is capable of using superhuman strength. He resides in the basement chamber of the pyramid. *The Grim Reaper is the personification of death and appears in the Agents story. He uses many magic-based powers, which can be used against him. He commands an army of ghosts, pumpkin-like ogres, gargoyles and zombies. The Grim Reaper is a skeleton clothed in a black robe with his face mostly hidden by a black hood. His eyes glow red and resemble flames in the darkness. In his left hand, he carries a large, black scythe that pulses with a purple aura. He resides in the underground cemetery. Locations *Second Dimension *Stonehenge Adventurers *Nile River *Ancient Pyramid *The Great Hypostyle Hall Agents *WPA Headquarters *Mountains *The Bog *The Cemetery Antagonists *Malum Headquarters *Eximius Labs *Industrial District Astronauts *Space Station *1947 Sorcerers *The Castle *Isle of Magic *Enchantment Caves *Elven Forest Characters See also: Character Portal:MySims Fanon: Desolation